


In Which Sarah Jane Tries to Enforce Bedtime

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Babysitting, Bedtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort-of sequel to "Carpooling With Sarah." Sarah Jane now has to get everyone ready for bed. Disaster ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sarah Jane Tries to Enforce Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the Sarah Jane series.

"Jenny, Luke, Ace. Time to go to bed." 

"Awww... we just started series three of Buffy." 

"I don't want to go to Buffy's school. Seems a lot like ours." 

"Why do I have to go to bed? Uncle Jack lets me stay up." 

"Your uncle Jack would let you get away with murder." 

"Yeah, it's only weirder be because you're there, Luke "Let's go hunt down those fish vampire things" Smith." 

"But they were taking over the school." 

"I still say we should have just chucked some Nitro-9 in and run instead of hanging around." 

"You have school tomorrow, and we have to pick Adric and Clyde up. They're ready to come back from hospital." 

"Just like Adric to-" 

"Ace, as I remember, you and Turlough left Adric." 

"Like you and Clyde and Jamie didn't panic. Jeez, Jenny, just 'cause you can regenerate..." 

"Leave that out of this!" 

"Mistress, I require oiling." 

"Just a minute, K-9. Okay, you two really need to go to bed." 

"What's you're problem, Dorothy?" 

"Okay, bed. Now." 

"Mistress, Jamie just came down." 

"Yeah, Miss Smith, Turlough stole me pipes an'-" 

"...I had nothing to do with that! I'm calling Dad." 

"Right, you're the Professor's daughter." 

"How long til the Doctor gets back, K-9?" 

"Doctor Master said he would return in one week." 

"Ugh." 

"I still require oiling, Mistress." 

"I require coffee. Let's get some, K-9."


End file.
